Most modern buildings and residential structures include some form of heating and air conditioning system. This system is intended to move conditioned air into and out of the rooms in the structure. Due to the costs associated with conditioning this air, much attention is directed to ensuring that such air movement is carried out in the most efficient manner possible.
Therefore, the building art has included air moving systems that have special controls, has several forms of temperature control means, or the like. In some cases, the conditioned air is not heated or cooled as much as would normally be called for to maintain costs as low as possible. Some areas of a building will be too hot or too cold as a result of this last-mentioned procedure for increasing air conditioning and heating efficiency.
While such methods may succeed in keeping building heating and cooling costs low, they are not entirely acceptable due to installation costs, maintenance costs, or simply because they do not provide an environment that is a comfortable as possible.
Still further, some of these systems may maintain a comfortable environment in one portion of a building, yet cause other areas of that same building to be too hot or too cold for comfort. The overall system may be so difficult to control that people in the individual areas of a building are not permitted to adjust the environment in their particular area because such adjustment may adversely affect the temperature in other areas of the same building.
Still further, some of these systems are expensive to install, and are not amenable to efficient installation into an already existing system.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for increasing the efficiency of a building heating or air conditioning system that will not be overly expensive to install, operate or control, yet will still permit the maintenance of a comfortable environment in each of several rooms of a building.